When Worlds Collide
by Otaku4Eva101
Summary: Tori Wilkens was just your average teenager who lived with her not so average aunt. One day when ice fishing with her aunt, a ship appears falling out of the sky and into their lake! Now, Tori must help a certain pirate crew get back to their world.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, this is my first story and let me know what you think! I accept any and all criticism**.

**Chapter One: Introduction**

"Why won't you go out with her?" Tori Wilkens asked her friend as they were walking home from school.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tori? The girl is creepy! Beyond creepy even. Scary." Tyler Gunner shuddered in effect to his words. It was a cool, wintry day in the month of February; patches of snow from the previous snowstorm still remained on some people's lawn. Tori rubbed her hands together and breathed into them for warmth. She cursed herself again for failing to bring her gloves.

"Martha isn't creepy! She's just… different." Tori argued. Tyler didn't answer, his mouth set in a thin, stubborn line. She sighed, deciding not to press on the subject any further. Her best friend Martha Evans had a huge crush on Tyler and had been persisting Tori in attempting to get her together with Tyler. She was too shy to let the boy know how she felt. Martha had made this request two weeks ago. Today would mark the third. When Tori told Tyler of Martha's feelings, the boy reacted in a way she hadn't expected—disgust.

"She's too creepy, Tori," would be his response every time she would bring up the subject. He would shake his head and shudder as if to make his point.

"Martha is not creepy!" would always be Tori's reply, "She's just different." Though different was only putting it mildly. Tori would admit that Martha wasn't the most normal person, but what defined normal anyway? Sure, Martha was interested in studying about the living undead than most people, but then so what? And sure, she would collect all sorts of various and diverse items, ranging from dog chew toys to bone necklaces. But everyone has a hobby… Martha's just happen to be a bit different.

And that's what Tori loved about the girl; she would do whatever it was she wanted to do and not give a flipping bird (this is how Martha would term it) about what others thought about it. Tori wished she could be more like her best friend, and often tried, but would just as often fail. But she was okay with that; her friend was obviously one of a kind. Too bad Tyler couldn't view it from her perspective. They finally arrived at her small Victorian home, her aunt's 2008 Accord parked in the driveway.

Unlocking the door, Tori and Tyler stepped inside, immediately blasted by cool air from the air conditioner.

"Whoa! What's with the AC? It's below forty degrees outside!" Tyler exclaimed stumbling backwards outside. _Oh no…_ Tori thought with a moan, setting her backpack on the ground.

"Tori? Is that you?" A female voice called.

"Yeah, Aunt Jen, it's me!" Tori called back, her breath floating up and disappearing. Whether because the door stood open or it was just _that_ cold in the house, Tori had no clue. She hoped it was the former. A tall middle-aged woman appeared in the living room from the direction of the kitchen. She had jet-black hair that framed her round-shaped face and electric blue eyes that appeared aglow. Both features contrasted greatly against her pale, white skin. She wore a stain-splattered apron over an expensive-looking suit.

People would often mistake her Aunt Jen as her mother because they both looked similar in appearances. Tori also had jet-black hair that framed her face but she would usually leave it in a tight pony tail. Her face was round and her mouth would make her appear as if she were pouting. The only physical appearance she and her aunt did not share was eye color. Tori's eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Also, Tori's skin looked flushed compared to her aunt's ghastly tone.

"Welcome home! Now, close the door. You're letting all the air out!"

"Ms. Stephens, not to be rude or anything, but is there a reason why you have the air conditioner on when it is forty degrees outside?" Tyler asked through chattering teeth. Tori slammed the door shut, waiting for what response her aunt would come up with this time.

"Tyler, how many times have I told you to call me Jennifer, or Jen, or even Jen-Jen. Don't call me Jenny though, I already told you the reason why, yes?" Tyler nodded stiffly. "Great! As for your question, the heater is broken."

"So you put the air conditioner on?" Tyler asked incredulous. Tori, however, exhibited the exact opposite. Aunt Jen wiped her hands on her already stained apron. "I was simply trying an experiment out."

"Experiment?" Tori repeated dreading further explanation.

"Yep. You see, this year's winter was the most severe winter we had ever received and I was thinking, if I thought _this_ winter was terrible, how is it like for people who live in Alaska or Antarctica?" Tori and Tyler stared at the woman, wondering what the hell she was talking about. "So, I decided to question this thought of mine. You know the Dawson's right?" Aunt Jen asked her niece. Before Tori could reply the woman went on, "They lived in Alaska for five years before moving here to Oregon. Just the other day I was having a conversation with them, telling them how terrible this year's winter was. They told me they have endured worse and were pretty much used to the cold. And so my experiment began; I decided if the Dawson's were used to the cold, we could be too! So, I'm going to be leaving the AC on everyday until we, too, get used to the cold!" Aunt Jen's electric blue eyes shined brightly once she finished her story.

Tyler stood there in complete dismay and shock but Tori was the least bit unimpressed. Her aunt was always performing these little 'experiments' of hers. Last summer she had the heater on during the entire summer, explaining people in Africa faced sweltering heat everyday and wanted to see if she could, too. Another time was two years ago when Aunt Jen had decided to walk to work. The whole twenty miles. She told Tori that people in other countries did not have cars and had to walk longer miles than she did. She just wanted to see what it was like to do so everyday. This experiment lasted for about three months.

Tori viewed her aunt as an eccentric person; she really couldn't believe she and her mother were related because her mother was such an ordinary, conventional person.

"So, Tyler, are you going to be eating with us?" Aunt Jen asked, her lazuli eyes fixed on him.

"Uh, no. I think I'm going to head home. I just got over a cold yesterday and I don't plan on having another one. Sorry," he reopened the door and darted outside, leaving the door open. Tori sighed as she went and closed the door. This didn't bother her because it happened often; she had grown used to it.

"Hmm, that's too bad. Now he won't be able to try out my new recipe for rice." Aunt Jen disappeared back into the kitchen, the clanging of metal and banging of pots resounding through the living room. Tori's eye twitched as she grabbed up her pack and began ascending the stairs to her room.

**So that's it for chapter one. Please R&R! **


	2. Hot & Spicy

**Thank you eternitybeckons for your review! I told myself I would update if I received at least one review.  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Tori! Dinner's ready!" Aunt Jen called up cheerily. Tori closed her World History text book and stood from her study desk. She descended the stairs, her head hung low and her body hunched. Aunt Jen frowned at this unusual appearance.

"What's up with you? You look depressed." She stated once Tori reached the bottom.

"Well, Aunt Jen… I don't feel too good." Tori confessed holding her stomach. "I think I'm catching a cold. You think we can turn the AC off?" Aunt Jen shook her head before Tori could finish her request.

"Sorry, no can do. The Dawson's endured much worse temperatures than this. If they can—"

"Aunt Jen, we're not the Dawson's! It's very good that they can go through worse temperatures but we're not enduring like them!" Tori exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Aunt Jen stared at the girl for a long moment before breaking out in a grin and replying, "Not with that attitude we won't be. Listen, it's the sickness that is speaking, not you. My homemade stew oughta fix ya right up!" With this Aunt Jen skipped in the direction of the dining room, humming loudly to herself. Tori let out a huge, dejecting sigh. She trudged her way to the dining room, her stomach flip-flopping as she neared the room.

Upon entering the room, an abhorrent and repugnant smell invaded her nostrils. Tori immediately covered her nose and involuntarily reared her body back, as if the action could help her escape the odorous smell. The repulsive aroma attacked her eyes, causing them to water. _Oh sweet heavens! What is this horrible smell?!_ Tori wondered, her head swimming. On the dining table laid two bowls of red, bubbling stew.

"Oh…" Tori moaned, her eyes stinging, _I have to get out of here before I throw up!_ Turning to leave the infected place, Tori stopped in her tracks because a certain someone blocked her path.

"Where are you going, Tori? Dinner is served." Aunt Jen stated cocking her head to one side and gazing curiously at her niece.

"Aunt Jen, I _really_ don't think I can—" Tori couldn't get her words out because her aunt began ushering her to a chair.

"I can't hear what you're saying. Why do you have your mouth covered? Oh, I see. You don't want to contaminate the food with your germs right? Well, don't you worry 'bout that!" Aunt Jen told the wide-eyed girl, patting her on the head. "Now, eat before your food gets cold." Tori glanced at the bubbling liquid, her stomach lurching at the sight. The food did not look edible. However, knowing that her aunt would not let her skip dinner easily, she—with great reluctance—sat in front of one of the bowls. The repugnant smell protruding from the meal pervaded her nostrils, though not as powerfully as before. She could manage it.

Aunt Jen sat across from Tori and grabbed the spoon near her plate.

"Thank you for this meal. Amen." She prayed before hungrily digging into the stew. Tori just sat there, her mouth still covered, and watched with wide eyes as her aunt practically inhaled the food. She stopped eating and raised one eyebrow at her niece whose meal was still untouched.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Aunt Jen queried, bits of stew and (was that rice?) flying out of her mouth and onto the table. Tori had to look away. Her aunt never did learn table manners.

"I told you… I'm too sick to eat." She planned on sticking with that excuse until her aunt chose to believe it. Her aunt rolled her eyes and grinned, her teeth stained red.

"And _I_ already told _you_ that this meal will fix you up; you'll be feeling better in no time."

"Aunt Jen, I really don't think it works that way…" Tori argued. Aunt Jen tapped her spoon on the plate, her face thoughtful. Her eyes lit up suddenly and her face brightened as she smiled. _Oh no… I don't like where this is about to lead,_ Tori thought with dreaded fear.

"I know what'll make you better," Aunt Jen declared standing up.

"Sleep?"

"No! Singing! Let's sing to our hearts content!" Aunt Jen crowed. "Wait! We shouldn't sing by ourselves… let's invite our neighbors! The more the merrier!" Aunt Jen clapped and laughed like that of a three-year old. "Come on Tori, let's go."

"But… but it's below forty degrees outside; I'll only get sicker." Tori protested.

"Not if you're all bundled up you won't!" Aunt Jen replied, her eyes glittering. _She's_ _serious… she's actually serious. Oh fine!_ Tori scowled and slowly removed her hand away from her mouth. As soon as she did the abhorrent smell assaulted her nose all the more powerfully, practically overwhelming her. _Oh man, if I eat this gunk I really will get sick._ Tori thought, apprehensively grabbing the spoon located beside the bowl. She scooped a spoonful of stew and noticed some white stuff found in the stew.

"Um, Aunt Jen… what is this white stuff?" Tori asked afraid of what the answer may be.

"Rice."

"Rice? So, is this curry or something?" Tori asked plunking the spoon on the plate.

"No. Not curry. I wouldn't say curry." Aunt Jen's eyes were shining under the overhead light. Tori sighed deciding not to question any further and picked her spoon back up. With shaky hands she brought the spoon to her mouth and closed her mouth over it. She swallowed the disgusting gunk, refusing to chew the rice. Aunt Jen waited for her niece's reaction and was not disappointed.

Tori's eyes went as wide as saucers, her entire face sweating. She spat bits of stew and rice back on her plate. _Hot!_ The stew was so hot she could swear her tongue, no, her entire mouth was on fire! Tori jumped out of her seat and bolted for the kitchen in search of a drink. Meanwhile in the dining room, Aunt Jen was chortling loudly.

"UGH!" Tori cried out from the kitchen. This only made Aunt Jen laugh some more. Tori was now sweating profusely, her mouth still scorching. She ran to the refrigerator and punched the button that produces ice. There was a whirring noise but no ice appeared. Tori continued franticly punching the button, willing for at least _one_ frozen cube would appear.

"Sorry Tori! We're all out of ice!" Aunt Jen called from the dining room. Tori lunged for the sink, the burning in her mouth refusing to fade but, on the contrary, sharpen. Switching on the cold water to the maximum, Tori dunked her head in the sink, trying to get the rushing water to enter her mouth. The water soon accomplished its job after about twenty minutes. She grabbed the dish towel located on the countertop and wiped her face with it. When Tori reentered the dining room, drenched from practically head to toe, Aunt Jen was still laughing uncontrollably.

"That wasn't funny! Why the hell did you do that?!" Tori demanded angrily. It took a few moments for her aunt to collect herself and when she did she simply replied, "I was trying out an experiment."

"_What?!_"

"What? I just wanted to see how much chili pepper one person can eat. Of course the answer varies but I couldn't help be curious all the same." Tori scowled at her aunt, not believing the response she had just given her. "I had put in your stew ten chili peppers and mine fifteen… it seems I win!" Aunt Jen laughed and clapped her hands the action resembling a kindergartner.

"Aunt Jen, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to involve me in your stupid experiments?!" Tori shouted angrily flinging the damp towel at her aunt. Aunt Jen caught it easily, her eyes glittering.

"You can tell me everyday and I'll still do it." She replied chuckling.

"Man! I can't _wait_ when I'm eighteen; I am so leaving this place and will never look back."

"My experiments aren't stupid!" Aunt Jen protested, jumping up from her chair. Tori looked at her aunt in startled surprise before rolling her eyes and stomping out of the room.

"Can you _be_ any slower?! Gosh, I _hate_ living here!" She heard her aunt gasp and smirked, satisfied with the reaction.

"Tori… you just gave me another idea for an experiment! Haha! I'll get started on it right away." Aunt Jen raced past Tori and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. _She's like a child,_ Tori thought, staring after her aunt. _I wonder if grandma or grandpa dropped her on her head._ It was an innocent thought; after all how else did her aunt end up being this way?

Sighing, Tori climbed up the steps wanting to get out of her drenched clothes before she truly did catch a cold.

**Okay, so I added this chapter (one could call this a filler chapter) just so everyone could see just **_**how**_** crazy Aunt Jen is. I probably overdid it but hey, I overdo a lot of things because I feel as if I didn't give out enough information. So, yeah. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter is where the real story starts.**


End file.
